1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective equipment for sports and more specifically, to a shock-absorbing helmet, which has a plurality of shock absorbers coupled between the helmet body and the facemask to absorb shocks upon an impact at the facemask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protective equipment for sports is known comprising a helmet and a facemask. The helmet has a receiving space for receiving the user's head, and a front open side. The facemask is provided at the front open side of the helmet to protect the user's face against impact. However, because the facemask is directly fastened to the helmet, shocks are directly transmitted from the facemask to the helmet and the user's head or face upon an impact. Therefore, this conventional design is still not satisfactory in function.